


Teach Me

by AluminumFoil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Child Luke Skywalker, Dad Vader, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluminumFoil/pseuds/AluminumFoil
Summary: Fanart for Silvereddaye's Luke and Vader fanwork exchange!
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2020 Star Wars Luke & Vader Winter Exchange





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howls/gifts).



> This was my first-ever fic exchange, or any kind of gift exchange, and I'm so happy that I got such cool prompts!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the art! From your likes, I used "Luke and Vader bonding over fixing droids, or maybe their mechanical arms", "Dad Vader", "Fluff", and "Can you teach me how to do that?"
> 
> Thank you to Silver for organizing this, it was so much fun, and everyone make sure to check out their fics, they're super amazing, and their Luke and Vader content is so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to loosingletters for the tutorial on their blog on how to upload images to ao3!  
> https://jasontoddiefor.tumblr.com/post/635763670983540736/jasontoddiefor-a-helpful-how-to-guide-for


End file.
